Awake
by Nautica7mk
Summary: Lois experiences another life, except that life is actually her own.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Awake  
**Author**: Nadia Mack  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: I Own Nothing  
**Summary**: Lois experiences another life, except that life is actually her own.  
**Author's Notes**: You know, I often write stories, especially time travel ones that's in Clark's POV. He's often the one experiencing the change or the phenomenon. Well, I thought this time, I'll put Lois in the same situation, except this time it's future Clark that knows Lois is his wife while Lois is going a bit crazy at the fact that she's married to the farm boy. lol. It's a lot more amusing in my head than in a summary.

**Prologue**

Tonight, I took the bus heading towards Smallville after spending the weekend with my cousin Chloe in Metropolis. It was a good way to save up on gas, and while I begrudginly admits only to myself -- to this day -- I'm amazed at how much the town has grown on me.

Just then, we passed the Welcome to Smallville sign and the bus skidded off the road without warning, taking all the passengers seated on the left to fly straight to the right, knocking a few passengers unconscious.

I included.

The last memory I recalled was the sight of a green rock portruding beneath the dirt besides me, the entire bus lay completely on its side.

All suddenly faded into blackness when I quickly jerked awake, confused.

My heart was beating fast as I lay under the covers. I've been sweating too and my breathing wasn't as great either. At first I thought I was in the hospital but when I blinked a few times and noticed that there wasn't any medical equipment around, I figured perhaps I'm at some kind of recovery ward.

Or maybe it was just a dream.

Dreaming certainly became the obvious conclusion when I felt another presence stir besides me. I gulped when I realized I wasn't alone.

I jumped out of bed, dazed and confused.

"What the hell?" I whispered, thinking maybe I've gone crazy or something.

Apparently, I whispered too loud and the figure on the bed sat up looking for something. If this is a dream - a very elaborate and vivid dream - twenty bucks say that this guy is looking for me.

"Lois," he said softly.

It's too bad no one can pay me in this dream.

I stare at him in bewilderment. What was I suppose to do now? I still couldn't see him in the dark but his voice sounded very familiar. Despite not being able to see him clearly, as soon as he moved out of bed, I could see by the outline of his nice build that he worked out regularly.

He kneeled down before me, touching my cheek and I'm surprised at how soft and caring he is. 'Who the heck is this guy' and 'why am I here' were still the questions that plagued my mind at the moment.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Huh?" Not the greatest response, but I couldn't exactly think clearly at these conditions.

And his voice again. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't quite peg where I've heard it before. And did he just call me _honey_? "I don't know," I finally added.

"Bad dream?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," I answered. It was the only answer I could give without being dishonest. I feel so confused. I didn't know where I was and I wasn't quite sure who this man in front of me is, all I know for sure is that whatever is happening, it's happening out of my control.

And if there was anything that I absolutely detested - it's not being in control.

I hate that.

Suddenly, I felt his lips on my forehead softly followed by a whisper, "It's gonna be okay," and I jerk back in response. Who did he think he is doing that?

"Lois," he repeated, concern still in his voice. He got up and reached under one of the side lamps, turning it on. The light illuminated the room softly, revealing the man in front of me.

The first thing my eyes could focus on was his bare feet. Then I slowly lift my eyes and head up from his blue sweat pants to his shirtless torso. I swallowed hard, not expecting that kind of reaction coming from me. And then I look up, meeting his familiar blue gaze when I realized, and I mean realized who this man is before me.

I could only stare now.

He made his way back to me but this time I don't flinch.

I couldn't, I'm practically in shock.

This is what someone being in shock _must_ feel like.

I was literally non-reactive. I wanted to pounce every question swerving in my mind at him at the moment. Why am I here? Why were we there together? Since when did he start calling me honey? Where in God's name am I? Too many questions, not enough physical ability to ask it.

I didn't know what was happening, and what scares me the most is that I'm not running away from this. My body is still firmly resting on the floor just staring at him.

Staring at a half-dressed Clark Kent, the farmboy from Kansas.

"Sweetheart, you're kind of scaring me here. Do you feel okay?" He looked straight at me, first to my head and then down my body. I didn't know why he was staring at me like he was looking into me or something. I try to cover myself with my arms, realizing then that I was wearing nothing but lingerie.

First honey, now sweetheart. Add myself and clothing from Victoria Secret and I'm beginning to get a clearer picture of what kind of dream this was.

I'm dubbing this as the weirdest dream I've ever had.

Seriously.

"You don't have any internal injuries," he said in a factly manner and I couldn't help but look at him oddly. How would he know that in the first place? Is he a doctor in this dream? Clark a doctor, now that's a probability that's not likely to happen, even in a dream.

"I'm fine," I manage to say, but the confused expression on my face probably gave something away.

"Honey, your heart is racing."

There he goes with the _honey_ again. What is up with that? And how could he possibly know that my heart is beating fast? It couldn't be that loud. Could it? I look down to my chest trying to hear it myself. I must look like an idiot doing that.

"I think I need a glass of water."

It happened so fast that I didn't even know it happened. I didn't even blink and he already had a glass of water in his hands. He hands it to me. It was cold too.

"Uh... thank you."

This whole situation isn't working out to her advantage. Not only is this the weirdest dream she's ever had, it's the crappiest one too. She couldn't control anything.

As I take a sip, his head snapped up, looking out the window. He looked back at me with a mixture of urgency and concern. "There's a fire a couple of miles from here, I've got to go." He kneeled back down to me. "Will you be okay?"

Like I would really know.

"Yes?" I answer, and to my relief, he nods.

"I'll be right back."

There's a life threatening fire going on and he'll be right back. Who did he think he is? What does he do? And for the upteenth time, why am I here again?

And without even blinking, he disappeared in a swoosh of air and I had to say to myself...

"What kind of dream is this?"

**To be Continued...**


	2. Act 1

**Author's Notes**: This story will work like an episode, but it's focused entirely on Lois. First part is the Prologue, followed by Four Acts, and then finally a conclusion, so don't expect a long drawn-out dozen or so chapters. lol I can't handle that kind of pressure anymore. As for everyone that's responded, thank you for taking the time. You're all awesome. **Rap**, good to see you. And **dlz**, I do read the comics and I'm a big fan of all the live action Superman incarnations, so they definitely appear in the writing more so than I realize. I get a kick out of following certain parts of continuity.

**Act 1**

When he left, it took me a couple of minutes to pick myself off the floor. I must've looked like a scared little child, and I think that actually bothers me more than being in this out-of-character dream of mine.

With that thought in mind, I figured it wouldn't hurt to finally take a look around. The bedroom was spacious; furniture was contemporary looking with a hint of history.

Taking several steps forward, my attention drifts to a framed photo of myself and Clark on the bedside table. I'm riding his back in a flying-like position, and we were both smiling.

For a dream, this place was really detailed.

I picked up the framed photo and traced myself with my forefinger. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about it.

Despite that, I had to admit we actually look pretty good together.

Sadly, it still doesn't explain why I'm dreaming of a life with Clark of all people. Don't the Gods realize that there's no possible way me and the farmboy would ever get together in my lifetime let alone any other?

What has my subconscious gone to?

I finally make my way out of the bedroom and I'm greeted with a damn good looking apartment. Condo. Penthouse, maybe. I don't know, it just looks really great. Expensive too. This may be a weird dream but at least we've got style.

Then I feel a gush of wind behind me making me shiver slightly when I felt two arms snake around my waist.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered near my ear which was followed by a kiss right on my bare right shoulder.

It was Clark.

I turn to face him, and I hope to God that I masked my surprise. "I'm - uh - better," I lied. Normally, I'd ask what was going on, but I already had an idea, and since this is a dream, it wouldn't hurt to follow along.

I felt him hold me tighter and I feel warm in his embrace. Some questions though didn't escape my thoughts. How did he get back so fast, I didn't even see him come through the door? A part of me is beginning to question this dream; nothing here seems to make sense to me at all.

And if this really was a dream, why did it feel so real?

"Maybe you should call in sick tomorrow, you seem tired lately. I'm sure Perry won't mind that you take a couple of days off."

"Perry?"

Who the hell is Perry?

"The Planet won't fall into bankruptcy because its star reporter misses a few days," he said with a smirk and then another kiss, this time, it was on my lips. It went by so quickly, I didn't have a chance to react.

"Reporter?"

I'm a reporter.

Working at the Daily Planet.

No way!

"Come on," he said, lifting me up off the floor like I weighed nothing. He led me to the bedroom and hoped we're not going to do what I think we're going to do. "Get some rest. I'll go make some hot cocoa while you take it easy."

I relaxed, and then I assess what just happened and I'm amazed by the display of patience in his actions, and adoration, or is that love in his eyes. Surely, my actions were out of character for him.

This _has_ to be a dream.

The _Clark Kent_ that I know doesn't have those kind of qualities. The farm boy I know spends most of his time whining about what he doesn't have. The boy I know is 'not quite' the man that I see before me.

And this man...

This other Clark Kent...

He's damn well attractive and that's throwing me off.

Then suddenly, the weirdest feeling took over me and my eyes felt like it was being drawn shut, I must've been more tired than I thought.

Slowly, I let the comfort of the bed and the situation I find myself awkwardly in drift away.

My eyes snap back open and I realize I'm right where I left off.

Sleeping on a bed I don't ever recall sharing with a man I _know_ I don't even like, romantically that is...

In an apartment I'm unfamiliar with...

Living a life I never dreamed of...

And no answers to any of my questions...

Typical.

I placed a hand to my forehead, making sure I didn't have a fever or something. "Ugh. How long have I been out?" I say to myself.

"A few hours," a woman's voice answered.

Startled, I turned to see a familiar face looking back at me.

"CHLOE!" I exclaimed, launching myself off the bed and into her arms.

She laughed. "Wow! The last time you hugged me like this was in Smallville when you and Clark rescued me after you thought I was dead."

I pull away and it leaves me thinking this is a running joke that I'm not aware of.

"Last time? It's only been like... eighteen months."

She raised her eyebrows, not out of curiosity but out of concern.

"Lois. That was five years ago."

My jaw drops, processing the new information and wondering gravely why I would be dreaming about a future. Emphasis on the 'a' and not 'the' future. "I'm just saying," I try to recover, but she more or less bought it. I tried something else. "What are you doing here?"

"Clark called me this morning, he said maybe you've been stressed lately and asked me to come over. Now that I'm here, I think he's right."

I roll my eyes. I'm actually not in the least stressed but I am a litte freaked out about what's happening.

"It's just - something - I probably ate."

"Or drank," added my cousin.

I send her a pointed glare but she only smirks in return.

Have I gone soft too?

She smiled. "In any case, Clark called in sick for you. You need to relax. Crime can be exposed on another day. In the meantime, I need to do some errands and you need to get some more rest."

"What?" I start to complain. It all seems to come together now. It's pretty obvious that Clark and I have some kind of relationship. I work for the Daily Planet as a reporter with a Perry something. And while I don't know what Chloe did now, judging by how well-dressed she is in her business suit, I say pretty well.

Then there's Clark. I guess he's a fireman or something, why else would he be running off at 2am in the morning to stop a fire?

"You'll be fine," she assured, giving me a quick hug before leaving.

I watched her exit through the front door and I look around, sighing. I dropped myself on the sofa, lifting one leg to rest on the coffee table and feeling totally beat. It wasn't until I see something sparkling in my left hand.

There I realized...

Oh my God.

"We're married."

**To be Continued...**


	3. Act 2

**Author's Notes**: I write far too much in short periods of time, but I'm glad you all are liking it. You all are phenomenal.

**Act 2**

I'm staring at the ring. And I stare. And I stare. Then I stare some more. I remove it from my finger and placed it in the middle of the table, and I look at it like it wasn't from this world. Nothing that's happening to me is making any sense and I'm beginning to worry for my sanity.

"Why is this happening to me?"

No one but me was home, so I was glad for the quiet company. Never have I needed it more than now. I tap the ring on the table on its left and right, I remember everything about my life, who I am and where I was born. I could even give you a sixty-second autobiography verbally if you wanted to hear it, but I couldn't remember this.

This never happened.

I'm married to Clark, the possibility alone was absurd.

"Breathe, Lois. Breathe."

Nothing's been normal since I woke up in this place. I don't know what to think. Am I even capable of rationalizing this entire event?

My thoughts were cut short when something started buzzing a few ways away. I look over and notice that it was a cell phone. Since I'm the only one here, it's probably mine. I walk over there and flip it open, saying "Hello."

"Meet me at the corner of Cicero and Damon in half an hour." Click. That was it.

"Jesus!" I say to the cell with as much distaste as my situation. "I'm not even gonna ask what that was about." Then after a moment's consideration and the boring afternoon that I see myself having, I changed my mind.

So I made my way to the corner of Cicero and Damon. It wasn't hard, really. I know this city just as well as I know Smallville. You have no idea how relieved I am to learn that I live in Metropolis. It's about the only thing that hasn't changed in front of my eyes.

I glanced at my watch, noting that it's five after the hour I was called on.

This sucks.

I hate people with no punctuality, especially when they're the one who made the schedule.

Come to think of it, this entire circumstance seems fishy. I'm beginning to think I've been duped. "Gah!" I slap my forehead. Just because I'm in some warped alternate reality dream or something, doesn't mean my common sense had to disappear along with it.

I turn to leave when…

"Hold it right there, Miss Lane." I felt the cold blade of a knife on the base of my throat. How could I be so stupid? "Nice of you to come by."

"Yeah. Well." I chuckled. "You know me." He orobably knew me better than I know myself.

"You think this is a joke."

"I honestly don't." I gulped, the knife nowhere near going away. It's beginning to annoy me. "That's uh - a strong grip you got there." What else am I going to do? I'm certainly not going to curl up and beg like some child.

"You're boyfriend can't save you now."

Despite having my life threatened, I had to raise my eyebrows at that one. "Umm…" I hold my left hand out. "I'm married." Wiggling my fingers. "See."

I felt his knife press harder onto my throat. Any minute now, I don't think I'm going to make it.

This is a crappy dream.

Swoosh! I fell knee first to the ground, and it took me a moment to regain my newfound lease in life to look up. The man that had me by the throat was nowhere in my line of sight until I saw a pair of legs dangling just above me.

I stare blankly at the figure hovering above me, my mind was gone of all thoughts.

I just stared.

Blue.

Red.

Yellow.

Cape.

Red cape?

I blinked a few times just to make sure I was looking at what I think I'm looking at. It was a man. Flying. A man flying above me, holding the man who tried to gut me by the collar with one hand out effortlessly.

"This. Has got. To be. A dream."

Then, the flying man flies away. Before I'm taken out of my trance, he reappears again in an almost blinding speed.

"Lois. Are you all right?" his voiced was filled with concern. I stood as he wrapped his arms around me and I'm standing there, unmoved but very much conscious of what was happening.

His embrace felt so familiar.

His voice I've heard somewhere before.

This is all too much for me to comprehend. Here's a man that can fly and he's holding me as if I belonged to him or something.

"Umm… yeah."

'Yeah'? What is that? I couldn't believe that was all I could say. I feel so inept all of the sudden.

He moved his head back and I finally get a good look of his face. His facial features screamed familiarity and this time, I couldn't hold back my surprise. I know this man. I was with him this morning.

"Clark?"

"I was worried," he says. I'll take that as confirmation. He continued. "I thought you were staying in today. You should be getting rest."

All right. As amazing and mind-blowing seeing Clark dressed so patriotically and um... not gonna go there, but also that little tiny big fact that he can fly, I don't like being told what to do. Even my father knew not to go that far with me.

"I'm not helpless."

"He could've killed you," he says, his voice sounding strained and still very much filled with concern. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He leaned down and kissed me and I find myself reciprocating despite knowing better.

It's obvious even to me that there are pros and cons to living in this world, but until I start understanding some things, I'm going to be fighting it every step of the way.

Still…

It doesn't hurt to play along.

"Let's go home." He picked me up about the same was as before and slowly, we floated off the ground until we were way up in the air.

I was caught so off-guard, I looked down on the city of Metropolis below me in complete and utter awe. This is not possible.

"Lois. I'm worried. You haven't been the same since last night," he says, taking me out of my thoughts as he flew me across the city. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I look at him and I forget who he was and just let myself get lost in who he is now. It's strange, really. It feels so much different being in his arms than it is being in the presence of the farm boy she knew.

Could he really fly?

Did he get affected by the meteor rocks as well? It would definitely explain why he always showed up to save the day just in the nick of time - but then again, could it all really be possible?

I've asked far too many questions is such a short span of time since waking in this place, I'm giving myself a serious headache just thinking about it.

"You really are amazing."

He smiled that familiar smile and for a moment, I felt he was real. He kissed my forehead and then I felt us slowly descend onto a... ourterrace.

My feet touched the ground and for another briefmoment I almost felt like I lost some equilibrium, but I regained my composure before it became too obvious. Clark kissed me once more before disappearing and reappearing in front of me dressed casually in a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans.

The change astounded me to the point that I literally had to hold my breath.

He really looked entirely different.

"Lois - "

"I know I've been acting out of it lately, but I think I've just had a lot on my mind lately," I lied again. I'm not a liar, but it was really necessary right now.

I walked to the living room and sat down. He does the same. There was a moment of awkward silence before one of us spoke. If was just my luck that he started it.

"Are we okay?"

Not the start I was expecting, but it was practical enough considering the circumstances.

"Of course."

"It's just - when I kiss you, it's like you're suprised."

"Out of it," I claimed again, hoping to deter him from that dangerous line of thought that I have yet to have answers myself.

Oh, he didn't just raise his eyebrows at me.

"Everyday with you is a surprise," I added surprisingly. That actually is the truth and I hope he takes it.

He smiled widely, and I'm starting to think that I don't mind that he did so. He moved closer beside me, our knees touching one another when I felt his hand caress my cheek.

I'm feeling things and I know for sure that it's hormones, but there's something else. I feel excited when he touches me, and not just because he can fly.

He cupped my face and let his lips kiss mine.

Slow. That's how it started.

A soft slow kiss.

And when the opening cleared and I find myself getting into it, I lost all ability to build any kind of defensive wall around myself. We fell into a rhythm where we both agressively tore each other's clothes off.

I knew it was wrong, but it felt so good I fooled myself that it was right.

Sooner or later, I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do.

Until then...

**To be continued...**


	4. Act 3

**Act 3**

Despite feeling uncharacteristically cold, I woke up the following morning with a renewed sense of vigor, but that's when I realized - I sat up quickly and looked at the empty space besides me. The previous night was electrifying and it swarmed my thoughts almost immediately.

I know it all happened so fast. I mean, first I was confused, then I was intrigued but definitely no less confused. There was just something about this Clark that makes me feel… complete?

No, it can't be. I'm just merely a woman finding a man - well, I think he's a man; it was surely all there last night. What I don't understand and I've tried comprehending, really, I have, but I just don't get how I could be dreaming of a man with a red cape flying.

And it's not just that, why would it be Clark Kent?

That still remains the bigger mystery.

I felt another gush of wind brush against my skin and since I've gotten some practice of this already, I knew who it was.

I turned, smiling when I caught the sight of him in his red and blue outfit.

I exhaled.

Deeply.

He caught me staring and blushed. "Good morning." Clark's actually pretty cute when he gets shy like that.

"Morning," I replied, tightening the blue cotton sheets around my naked body as I sat myself up straighter, continuing to hold my gaze on him. "Where'd you go?"

He spun and changed all in a span of a second. I literally had to keep my mouth shut to keep it from falling.

"There was a break in one of the tracks for the monorail downtown," he answered. "Luckily, no one was hurt." He smiled. "I can't say the same thing for the tracks though."

He was wearing nothing but his boxers now and I'm reminded of Smallville all over again. He slips into bed besides me, and I involuntary feel an exhilarating chill up my spine. Since I met him two years ago, I've never thought he could make me feel this way, even in a dream.

What has gotten into me?

I've completely taken advantage of the situation. I can already see myself never living this down.

It's clear now that things have gotten completely out of hand.

He starts to place kisses on my shoulder leading up to my neck, then on my cheek before reaching my lips and I could feel my resolve falling all over again.

"Clark."

"Hmm," he groaned.

His kisses were soft yet intense, rapturous. The hell with it. "Nevermind," I quickly changed my line of thought and kissed him passionately in return.

I woke up again, a bit sore but feeling more than satisfied.

Oh, Lois, why are you thinking this way?

I let my hand linger next to me when I felt it empty again. I chuckle just thinking about it. Clark Kent is a bona-fide superhero with tights and everything. He must be on call 24/7.

"Hey cuz," Chloe marched into the room. "Whoa there!" she held her arms up and turned around. "I see you and Clark are still having morning sex."

I blushed like I've never blushed before in my entire life. Do we do this a lot? My quads are killing me.

"Yes," I find myself admitting. What the hell? I can't lie anymore, either. "What are you doing here?" Seemed like the appropriate question to ask at the moment.

"What are you talking about, what am I doing here? We have breakfast together every Saturday morning, remember?" she reminded me as if I knew that and then I realized, oh right, not my real reality. Of course.

"Yeah. That," I recovered horribly. "Let me go get changed."

After a shower and half an hour later, Chloe takes me to this nice little café corner just across from my building. Looking at it from the outside, Clark and I must be really successful to afford to live in this part of town, and in that apartment.

"So you and Clark are okay?" I raise my eyebrows and Chloe gives me a pointed look. "Besides the sex, I mean," she laughed. "Are you and Clark okay?"

This is the perfect time to do some fishing.

"Of course we're okay." I think back to last night and this morning, losing myself in thought when Chloe 'coughs' her way into my attention. "We're definitely okay."

Chloe grinned.

Then I ask, "Why?"

"You know Clark," she said. After last night and the whole flying deal, no, I really don't know Clark. "He's been worried about you for the last couple of days."

I sighed. Two days. That's when I woke up in this reality. It makes sense why he would be worried.

"I'm fine, Chlo"

"Is work stressing you out?"

I shake my head. "No." At least, that's what I'm leaning towards. I hope she buys it.

"Well, I spoke to Perry - " There goes that Perry guy again. "And he said you can take as much time as you need as long as it's not over a week." A good man, that Perry is. "He also wanted to add that you better not do it again for another year." Maybe, not such a good man.

"That's… good."

Chloe chuckles. "Well, now that we're here, I think it's the perfect time we go over the wedding plans."

"The wedding plans?"

"Yup," she said excitedly. "I want a small one, not like yours, all grand and extravagant."

I could hold back the huge smile that graced on my face when I heard that. My cousin is getting married and then… "Really? Grand and extravagant? You make it sound like the President attended."

"Don't be silly, Lois. The President couldn't make it, remember? He was in the Middle East trying to improve foreign relations."

I swear I almost swallowed my tongue on that one.

"Anyway, here's my invite list." She hands me her notebook, and in a hand-scrawled list was all the attendees. Mine and Clark are of course, at the very top. Then it was followed by that Perry guy again, a Jimmy Olsen, an Alfred, and Martha. Wait a second? Where's Mr. Kent?

"It's a small list"

"Bruce and I agreed that a small wedding was enough for us."

"Bruce?" Then I looked back on the notebook and saw the name Alfred. Bruce. Alfred. Bruce. Alfred. Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Huh?" Chloe looked up at me, oddly. "What about him? Has he called you?"

"No."

What are the odds? My ex-boyfriend is engaged to my cousin, and my cousin's former crush is my husband. I had to chuckle at that. I've never really thought about hooking those two up. I should keep a mental note on doing that if I ever get back to my life, if I still had a life. I think I'm getting confused again.

Lex Luthor suddenly made himself known. "Well if it isn't Mrs. Kent and the soon-to-be Mrs. Wayne."

Chloe threw him an icy glare.

"What's scum like you doing here, Luthor?"

I look at my cousin proudly. She just called Lex Luthor scum. In his face. I think I'm liking this reality more and more.

"Can a man say hello to old friends?"

I have to chime in on this one. "We were never friends." Lex wasn't in the least bit offended. Years of practice would no doubt do that to him.

"You know, Lois. I helped get you in Met-U if I recall correctly."

"Yeah. I also remember quite distinctly never asking you to, either."

Chloe chuckled.

"I'm glad you've grown past your muddle-peddling days. The Planet definitely suits you."

This is becoming a little too real for my liking.

"Coming from you, that meant absolutely nothing."

Lex looked like he was about to respond when Clark appeared behind him.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Mr. Luthor."

It didn't escape mine and Chloe's eyes when Luthor clenched his jaw once Clark made his presence known. It appeared to me that those two were NOT friends. That didn't surprise me.

After an awkward silence between the four of us, Lex left in his limousine and Clark took a seat next to me, his hand resting on my knee.

It's amazing how comfortable I am around him. Lex seemed never to have existed all of the sudden.

We spent the next half hour just talking when Bruce called Chloe and she excused herself to take the call. Ten minutes later, she said goodbye and left to meet him. She looked so happy, it made me happy.

"Come on," he whispered to my ear.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"I was thinking we could spend the remainder of our weekend in the Fortress."

I had no idea what he was talking about. What fortress?

We have a fortress?

**To be Continued...**


	5. Act 4

**Act 4**

Gawking.

That's what I was doing.

I was gawking outwardly with amazement and stupidity at the large 'fortress' Clark had flown us to.

I mean, look at the thing.

It's huge!

It's the Arctic's version of the Gingerbread House, except not a single cookie in sight but there's ice all over the place.

"Are you cold?" Clark asked me. Amazingly enough, I wasn't. "I turned up the heat a little." For a moment, I wondered if that was a bad thing. Thinking maybe we'd melt the place, you know.

A couple of hours ago, I was close to resigning myself to the possibility that there was some truth in this reality I woke up on, but now, I wasn't so sure. Maybe it is all just a dream.

An elaborate and out-of-this-world dream.

And if so, I kind of wish never to wake up.

We have a fortress!

"Honey, are you all right?"

I smiled. "You've got to stop asking me that."

He shrugged. "I can't help it. You were quiet all the way here."

I had to think fast. "That's because you never cease to amaze me." And I was telling the truth. One revelation after another. My head hasn't stopped spinning and I don't think it will anytime soon.

"Clark"

He turned to me and I can see all the love that I ever need to see. What is this I'm feeling? It is possible to love him just as equally if not more in return or is the thought of loving him enough? Or am I just overwhelmed? I don't know anymore. For the first time in my life, I have absolutely no control of my life.

I can't lie to him anymore.

"I don't know you."

I can see the confusion spread all over his face.

"What are you talking about?"

I take a deep breath and take a moment to clear my thoughts. I wiped some tears that began to form in my eyes, because whether in one life or another, I don't want to be vulnerable.

"There's something you need to know about me…" and I started from the beginning.

**

* * *

**

I wasn't entirely sure how long I spent telling him exactly what has happened to me for the last couple of days. It was awkward for me, but I can tell it was hurting him. The light and happiness that was in his eyes earlier this morning was fading and I hate myself for putting him through this.

When I was done, a long period of silence stood between us.

Neither of us moved.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, I would've helped you somehow?" he asked, speaking first. There was a lot of emotion in his voice that I didn't expect.

"How can you help me if my subconscious is playing tricks on me?" I replied, sharing my disbelief that my life was anything but a vivid hallucination.

"Is that what you think this is?" Something finally dawned on him. "A dream?" He stood up from where we sat. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Lois, but this isn't a dream."

"Clark, we're in a Fortress at the _Arctic_! You can fly!" and then finally, the punch line. "And you and I are together. How can this be anything _but_ a dream?"

At that admission, he does something I completely didn't count on.

He laughed.

"Okay. Now why are you laughing?" I asked a bit irritated.

"We didn't fall in love overnight, Lois. And sure, you annoyed me half the time we knew each other back in Smallville, but that's because you didn't like me after all those times Chloe called you in high school."

I'm taken aback. "I told you about that?"

He nodded. "I'm your husband. There are rarely any secrets between us," he reveals to me and I'm quite unnerved at how well he knows me. "We grew up, and we discovered that the things we couldn't stand about each other were the things that we couldn't live without."

"That's very Jane Austin of you"

"I'm serious." He made his way towards me, cupping my face with his soft hands. The light in his eyes were back and shining as brightly as ever. "There has always been more to our relationship than petty but fun bickering."

I chuckled as he continued.

"Whatever happened that blocked a hole in your memory; we're going to figure out a way to fix it. I promise."

I shake my head. "Please don't make promises you can't keep."

He kisses me on the lips and I'm thinking this whole honesty thing was going better than I thought it would.

"It's a good thing I haven't broken one yet," he smirked confidently.

I'm thoroughly impressed at him.

"Who are you Clark Kent?"

He takes a hold of my hands with his own. He didn't appear to be as nervous as I was.

"I'll tell you all about it," he says.

**

* * *

**

Have you ever gone on a camping trip where you tell stories around the campfire? Listening to Clark tell me about his life and how we fell in love would perfectly describe that sort of thing, except his life's story had a grander approach.

The kind where normally, you wouldn't believe a word of it and call 'said person' a nut job, but it's hard to rule it out when I'm standing in an Ice Fortress that is an architectural replica of his birth planet Krypton.

You see there?

Doesn't that sound like something off a science fiction show?

And while science had a lot to do with it, there was nothing fiction about it. I can see it. Feel it. And to my everlasting surprise, I can even comprehend most of it.

"We should get back to Metropolis," he says, holding out his hand for me to take. "We've got albums of pictures you might like to look at."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

I wrap my arms around his neck, but he takes his time taking off and I wonder what's taking him so long.

"Um… are we going?"

He smiled. "I just realized that even without your memories, why did you make love to me?"

I blushed a crimson red. "I'm your wife, not a saint."

And we share a chuckle.

"Was it… I… us... okay?" he asked, this time nervously. It's the first time I've seen in insecure all night.

I grinned, closing my body against his. "Am I threatening your pride?"

"Only if you deem it unworthy," he quickly retorted.

"Somehow, I don't think that's possible."

He smiles and lays a kiss on my forehead before taking into the air. I could definitely get used to this.

On the way home, alarms set of in a chemical plant. Clark set me down gently far enough that I wouldn't get hurt. He changed quickly into 'Superman' a name he tells me that I dubbed him as when he first revealed to the world he existed.

I sighed and thought I could've thought of a better name than that.

Some time went by and I began worrying.

He hasn't been back yet and the smoke coming from the plant didn't look like it was disappearing soon.

Against better judgement, and there's been plenty, I sprint towards the plant. As soon as I made it there, Clark... no... Superman was leading a bunch of people out. Automatically, I run to their aid like I've always done even before any of this happened.

I look up and debris is falling. About twenty feet away from me, a middle-aged man in a hard hat stood right below falling a debris and I act quickly to get him out of the way.

Some time between seeing and acting, everything went blank.

I launched myself up, but the sudden piercing pain of an IV line snapped off my forearm. And I hear beeping sounds around me.

Where am I?

I'm not where I'm supposed to be.

"Miss Lane. I'm glad you're awake. You've had many people worried. Do you know where you are?"

Miss Lane?

"A hospital," I barely spoke out as the stranger guided my head back on the pillow.

"I'm Dr. Hawkins. You're in Smallville General. You were in a car accident a couple of days ago."

The pounding headache in my head wouldn't go away.

"Car accident?" I look at him, my vision finally cleared. I frantically searched for something. "Where is it?"

"Where's what, Miss Lane?"

"My ring. Where's my ring?"

"I'm sorry. Your car was completely towed. Your cousin grabbed everything she could in the wreckage, maybe she found it."

"What year is it?"

"What year do you think it is?" he questioned in return, checking my eyes for any problems in the process.

I don't think I'm in Metropolis anymore.

I gulped. "2006" and the doctor nodded in confirmation. I sighed.

It was only a dream.

**To be continued...**


	6. Act 5

**Act 5**

Two weeks has passed since my accident. My father was on some military mission so he never got the chance to see me while I was incapacitated, and by the time he got word of what happened, I was already getting better. Thinking I was through the worst, he probably thought I didn't need him.

It sucks sometimes. Will Smith is right. There are parents out there who just don't understand.

That didn't bother me that much though. To my utmost appreciation, the Kent's and Chloe kept me company, and Lana showed up a couple of times.

Now that was weird. Seeing Lana, I mean.

But that's not something I want to dwell on. It was just a dream. I don't need to regret losing something I never had.

Then there's Clark, who I made great attempts at avoiding. I couldn't deal with it right away. Right now, things have gone back almost relatively normal between me and him. He'd say something. I'd get annoyed by it, and I don't mean annoyed but I'm amused kind. I mean, annoyed like I can't stand being around him literally kind.

He's nothing like the man in my dreams.

There's something I never thought I'd say.

Anyway, it's true. He's nothing like him. The smart, funny, selfless, patient, kind-hearted compassionate man who used his gifts to help people and asking nothing in return, and with the added bonus of being very good in bed, this Clark was nothing like the man I fell for.

There.

I admit it.

I fell in love with a hallucination.

A dream.

An alternate Clark that obviously doesn't exist.

I sighed inwardly. I could get committed for that. What am I thinking? It's definitely strange how well I remember the past two days. Two days I supposedly spent in a coma at Smallville Medical Center yet my memories shows a whole different set.

I really hate that hospital.

I should start drinking again.

Now here I am, back at my apartment above the Talon. Mr. and Mrs. Kent urged me to stay with them, but considering the awkwardness of it all, at least on my end, I convinced them that I'll be fine on my own. Besides, if I needed any help, I could always holler downstairs.

Suddenly, I hear a couple knocks on my door. I grab the two crutches that help me move. I broke my leg during the accident so now I'm in a cast. It's not fun at all, but I've got to make do with what I've got.

I opened the door and I'm surprised by who was on the other side.

"Bruce!" I let the crutches fall to the ground and I hop my way into his embrace. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled broadly, showing a bouquet of white lilies he kept hidden behind his back. I take it appreciatively, taking a moment to smell the freshness. He carries me inside and set me comfortably down on the couch.

"I took a break from Princeton when I heard that a friend of mine was in the hospital. How are you feeling?"

"Better now," I smiled sincerely.

"That's good. I would've come by sooner but - "

"It's okay," I assured. "You're here now, and that's what matters." A sudden thought sprung to mind. Is it possible? Out of my own awful curiosity, I take out my cell. "Hey cuz, it's me. I have a friend in town and I thought we could take him somewhere for brunch. Okay. I'll see you then." I hang up and Bruce looks at me suspiciously.

"Who was that?"

"My cousin."

Bruce's eyes go wide. "You mean, 'the' cousin. Chloe Sullivan." I nod, grinning. "So I finally get to me the cousin I've been hearing about all these years. I swear, whenever we're together, I felt like I was the third wheel."

I laughed. I do get carried away when I talk about me and my cousin's antics. I'd forgotten he knew about those.

"She's the best. You'll like her."

"If she's anything like you, I'm sure I will," he smiled.

**

* * *

**

Clark jogged his way down the stairs headed for the kitchen. When he got there, his mom was almost done preparing breakfast.

"Hey mom, how's Lois doing?'

Martha looked at her son oddly. "What do you mean? Is she okay?" she asked worriedly. Despite her protests, Lois was adamant to stay at the Talon by herself. Martha wanted so much for her to stay at the farm, if was safer for her and she'll always have company.

"No. She's okay." Clark opened the fridge to take out a milk carton. "It's just - I think she's avoiding me."

Martha smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing. She's had a tough couple of weeks. Give her time, before you know it, things will get back to normal."

Clark shrugged. "I hope so. It's getting a little too quite between us for my liking."

The screen door opens. "Did I just hear right or did our son just admit that he missed Lois?" Jonathan said as she walked into the kitchen with his gloved hands. "Morning, son."

Clark ignored his father's comment. "Morning dad. I'm gonna go do my chores now, I'm late this morning." Then he speeds off.

"What's the matter with him?" Jonathan asked his wife curiously.

"I think he's just worried about Lois, she hasn't really been acting the same around him."

"You think it's because of the accident?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. She acts the same around me. How about you?"

"The same, too." He gives his wife a quick kiss on the lips. "Clark's right though. It's been awfully quite in this house."

Martha smiled. She missed the noise too.

**

* * *

**

Later in the morning, Clark was waiting for Lana at the Talon when he noticed a burst of laughter coming from the corner. He looked over and was surprised to find Chloe laughing with a guy, and Lois besides her shaking her head like she just heard a story she wished she didn't have to.

His super hearing kicks up and he finds himself listening in.

"And then there was that time that we hitched a ride in Budapest," Bruce said and I grunt in response.

"Oh please, she doesn't need to hear this." My demeanor was practically urging him not to tell it.

Chloe giggled excitedly. "Hell yeah, I do!" Meteor rock induced Gatorade aside, I don't think I've ever seen her like this. And Bruce seemed more than happy to oblige. Now I'm beginning to regret introducing them.

But they looked like they were hitting if off.

Great… I'm clairvoyant now, but at least my cousin is enjoying herself. I only ever see her really happy when she's writing a story or she did something really good to impress her editor at the Daily Planet.

My heart suddenly sank.

The Planet.

I worked… or at least, at some point, I'm going to work there. Me. Lois Lane. A reporter.

Not a chance.

Or maybe…

"Will you excuse me ladies," Bruce said, getting up. "I've got to make a phone call."

Chloe nodded without a problem and I smiled. She turned to me with a look of pure amazement on her face. Why did she have that? Nevermind. I had a feeling she's about to tell me.

"Why didn't you tell me about him? He's amazing." She looked at the direction that he left. "And very good looking." She turned her attention back to me. "You've been hiding out on me, cuz."

"I. Was. Not."

"I can't believe you know Bruce Wayne," she said in that awe-struck voice of hers. "And you talk about me with him. You should've warned me or something, Lois. I feel like a school girl around him."

I almost chocked on my bagel. "Sweetie, you are a school girl"

And Chloe playfully smacks me on the arm and I'm reminded of all those times I've abused Smallville. I should stop doing that; I'm becoming such a bad influence on my cousin.

"Bruce's a great guy. A little dark and depressing sometimes, but he's a good man. The best I've ever known."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, no doubt curious. "How long exactly have you two known each other?"

"Pretty long," I answered. "I was fifteen when we met. The General has a friend who works for NUMA and I spent a month with them one summer on the Niger River."

"NUMA?"

"National Underwater and Marine Agency. Basically, they salvage treasures lost in sea." I munched on my bagel, careful not to swallow too fast. I don't want to go the hospital again "I was a guest."

"So that's where you met him." Chloe looked definitely surprised. "I knew you were in Africa one summer but I didn't know you did all that."

"It was a long time ago." I paused before continuing. "We've been friends ever since."

"Are you telling me you two never dated?"

I grinned. "I know nothing."

Chloe laughed. "Liar."

From the corner of my eye, I can see Clark watching us. He wasn't exactly making it hard for people to notice. I sighed, not amused in the least.

"What do you want, Smallville?" I yelled across the room.

He looked away like he wasn't aware of what he was doing and I had to laugh at that. He is so easy to rile up, sometimes, it isn't even funny. Then I roll my eyes as he awkwardly heads to my table.

"Hey," he greeted as if nothing was wrong.

I adjusted the way I sat and leaned back against my seat, smirking at him as my eyes wonder up and down his body. My gesture was obviously making him uncomfortable but it amused me like no other.

"You listening on us, Smallville? Not everyone has super hearing, you know."

Clark looked like he was hit by a truck or an anvil and I wonder what I said that made him react so strongly. He looked to Chloe, who was equally shocked looking. The quiet yet intense exchange was a little baffling.

"Lois, how did you - " Chloe tried to ask me something when Bruce came back.

"Did I miss anything?" Bruce asked just as he was about to take his seat. He looked at Clark and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Bruce."

"Clark," he replied, still pretty shell-shocked looking.

I ignored his strangeness for the betterment of my mentality. I'm much too tired and crippled to try to decipher his weirdness at the moment.

"I'm sorry I've got to cut this short," Bruce looked to me, "but I just got off the phone with Alfred. Seems like there's trouble brewing at the office. Call you this weekend?"

"You better," I smiled.

Bruce turned to Chloe. "It's a real pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Sullivan."

"Please. Call me Chloe," my cousin said.

She was positively glowing. This didn't seem like a bad idea after all as long as Bruce keeps certain embarrassing stories to himself.

"Chloe," Bruce replied with a smile. He said goodbye to Clark as well before leaving.

Chloe sat back down. She looked like she was on cloud nine and Clark continued to stand there looking like an idiot. It's no wonder why I don't see him as anything but a friend.

"Clark, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" He seemed to finally snap out of it. "Nothing," he said.

"Right, well, if you could excuse me, I'm gonna go upstairs and watch reruns of Firefly." I grab by crutches and prepare to leave.

"Do you need any help?" Chloe asked.

"Psst," I scoffed. "Just keep your cell handy in case I need a stretcher, okay."

Chloe chuckles, but Clark still had that 'dear in the headlights look' he is without a doubt a lost cause.

**

* * *

**

"Did you tell her?" Clark asked Chloe, concern and panic all over his face and unaware that he just hurt his best friend's feelings.

"Of course not!"

"Then how did she know?"

"I haven't got a clue. She was probably joking."

Clark took a deep breath. "You're right. She probably did."

From up the stairs, I watched my cousin and Clark converse in quiet whispers. At first, I didn't really think anything of it but then I remember what happened before Bruce came back and I can't help wonder what got them suddenly so secretive.

It's probably nothing.

**To be Continued…**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A couple of months passed and I'm able to walk a little better. Mrs. Kent visited me practically every day for a month, and made several visits a week the next. She's the coolest adult I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Chloe is back in Metropolis having a lunch date with Bruce.

Score!

I'm back in school. There wasn't a lot to do cooped up in my apartment with a broken leg and if I'm ever getting out of the coffee business, I had to change my priorities. So I signed up for some online classes. It's worked all right so far. And do you know what's better? I don't have to sit in a desk, I've got my bed.

God, I love the 21st century.

I can't say the same thing for Smallville, though. The guy, not the town. He and Lana broke up a couple of weeks ago.

Totally saw that coming.

She's still Chloe's roommate. I feel so bad for my cousin. She's stuck in the middle of their drama. Something happened last month that pretty much changed the dynamic of everyone relationships.

Clark keeps to himself a lot, and he only ever speaks around Chloe and his parents.

Lana has been annoying lately. I'm beginning to think it's anthropologically imbedded in her DNA to be annoying, so it was completely reasonable for me to describe her as just that.

Chloe's happy and that's all I really care about at the moment.

"Lois, do you have a minute?"

I turned to see Clark standing by the doorway with that sad broody expression he's been showing off all month. It grated on my nerves but I kept my thoughts to myself. I certainly didn't want to further his depression.

"What do you need?"

"How's your leg?"

Oh, for the love of - "You came all the way here to ask me how my leg was. Really, Smallville, a call would be just as affective."

"Sorry, I just - I just wanted to - to talk."

"Okay." Now we're getting somewhere. I gesture to the couch and he heads to take a seat. I follow, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my feet on the sofa with me. This was his call so I wait for him to start.

After a dreadfully long moment…

"Do you think some people are meant to be alone?" he asked, voice low and distant.

Now, I admit, it was plain as day that he was totally infatuated with Lana Lang. The telescopes and pictures he had of her in his loft was proof of that, but the year or so that I've spent with both of them, I saw no spark. No great romance between them. Just angst, angst, angst and depression.

It's not exactly what I call a recipe for perfect love.

"No."

"You don't?"

It's as if my answer surprised him.

I'm so not surprised.

"I think some people choose to be alone."

"What do you mean?"

He's the straight A student and attending a University yet he's asking me what I meant. I go to school on the internet. Where's the logic in that?

"There's always a choice," I rephrase.

"But what if destiny takes away your choice?"

I ignored that. It didn't make any sense to me. "Destiny is all about choice."

"But what if it's not?" he pressed.

What is Smallville's deal with destiny? He says the word like it's poisonous.

"Clark, if you think I'm going to give you words of wisdom, you've got another thing coming. The world isn't always a happy place. It's not just about sunrise and sunsets. Or waking up at the crack of dawn - "

"But what if you didn't have a choice about how you wanted to live your life?" he continued to ask and it's leaving me more than justconfused, it's making angry.

"If someone threw me overboard in the middle of the ocean, I'm going to fight like hell to swim to shore. Destiny may have brought me there, but it's my choice to fight for my life." I paused, trying to calm myself. "We never lack choice, Clark. We sometimes just don't have the best ones to choose from."

"You make it sound so simple but it's not," he says in an accusatory tone.

"Hmm…" I don't buy it. "Would you mind telling me first what exactly we're talking about? I enjoy metaphorical discussions as much as the next person, but I'm feeling a tad too blind here."

"It's nothing," he avoided.

I roll my eyes. "You're an asshole sometimes, do you know that?"

Clark's eyes rose, shocked by my outburst. He should be shocked; he's acting like a selfish little child.

He stood up and I could see him burning in anger. It's a good thing he didn't have heat vision, I'd be fried.

"You didn't have to say that," he said. "Not everyone has an emotional wall the length of the Great Wall of China."

"You think I have an emotional wall, you're the one walking around for the past month with an attitude. Thinking the world is over because you're not with Lana Lang."

He flinched, I knew he would.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said angrily. "You know nothing about me and Lana."

I size him up and realize he's probably right.

"No, no I don't." I didn't say it to admit I was wrong or anything, it's simply a fact. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"It's best that I do," he said, leaving my apartment completely and utterly upset.

As far as I'm concerned, he deserves it.

The following evening, I get a call from a hysteric Chloe.

"What the hell happened between you and Clark today? He's been acting grumpier than usual."

"Don't look at me," I answered. "He's the one acting like a jerk."

"Lois, he's going through a lot right now," my cousin tried to explain softly but I wasn't going to let him off the hook as easily as Chloe always seems to do.

"Then he should be a man and suck it up, because I'm not going to baby him, Chlo. And neither should you."

"You don't understand - "

I cut her off. "I understand plenty."

"There are circumstances - " then I did something I never thought I'd do to my cousin. I hung up on her.

She's doesn't know it, but it's hurting me more than it's hurting her. I'm just not going to stay on the line and listen to Chloe preach and defend Clark Kent to me. He could do that himself.

A part of me doesn't really know what to expect. I go to sleep and I dream that same dream I've always had. The one with the guy in the red cape. Except this time, it's no nightmare.

I see myself flying with him. Seeing the world. I could still feel his kisses when we made love underneath the stars.

It's all so vivid.

So real.

And every time I see Clark, I'm reminded of who he's not and that just pisses me off. Seriously.

I shouldn't be too hard on him but it's obvious that he's emotionally pampered by everyone, and that's not really what he needs.

How would I know that?

Contrary to popular belief, I do know some things about Smallville.

The next day, I hitch a ride with Mrs. Kent back to the Kent Farm, there was somebody there that I needed to talk to.

"Can I come in?" I asked for the first time ever.

He refused to look at me.

"No."

I smiled. He could only ever use that word with me.

"What are you doing?"

"Planning my future, what do you think I'm doing," he answered, his tone laced with spite. I'd be lying to you if I said that I'm not surprised, I didn't think he had it in him.

"You came to me wanting answers, and that's what I gave. Should I be sorry that you didn't like what you heard?"

"No," he spun around, his quickness reminded me of someone. "But you didn't have to be that - "

"What, Clark?" I paused. "Honest."

He looked away.

"Did you want me to lie to you, tell you what you wanted to hear? That would've defeated the purpose of asking me in the first place."

"I know!"

"Then why ask?"

He turned back around to face me. "I just didn't expect you to be that honest. No one is that honest."

"Even you?"

His face falters and I could see that there were secrets hidden behind the sea of blue in his eyes.

"It's complicated."

"You don't need to explain," I assure. "I'm not here to interrogate you. You can keep however many things to yourself as you want. It's your business, not mine. But when you ask me something, don't expect me to pretend."

He looks at me and I can finally see that he understood.

"I know I don't say this often but, you've been a really good friend to me, Lois," he reveals and I let out an appreciative smile.

I guess this means we're friends again.

"Anytime." And I meant that in the most genuine way. Feeling that we're getting too serious, I did what I'm normally prone to doing. Escaping. "I'm gonna head into the house and help your mom set the table."

"Am I threatening your pride, Lois?" he asked as I made my way towards the stairs.

"Only if you - " I stopped, the conversation sounding a little too familiar. "What did you say?"

"I was just saying that - I'm sorry if I offended you."

I smiled at the sudden way that he got all shy. Despite his annoying, broody and selfish tendencies, there are moments when he reminds me of the man in my dreams. A moment where I can believe that he was inside of Clark somewhere.

"No, you didn't."

Then I make my way down the stairs.

Whoa.

**The End**

**Author's Notes**: No need to panic folks, there's a sequel. I've always intended a sequel, so I have a general idea of where this is going. Again, like Awake, this is composed of a Prologue, 5 Acts in between and a Epilogue. Bear with me. Writing this has been a lot of fun. I don't often go into Lois's phsyche, but man, it was quite a ride. Thank you everyone that's left a comment. I'm highly appreciative of every one of them.

Coming Soon!

"Cognizant"

She thought it was only a dream.


End file.
